


Last war of humanity

by ash_rainbow



Category: Anti-utopia - Fandom, Future - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_rainbow/pseuds/ash_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty third century. It's been two hundred years, and we are still paying the price of the last war of humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last war of humanity

The war doesn’t lead to anything good.  
Never did.  
But have we ever learnt?

Making the same mistakes all over again remembering the ancestors’ experience – that is the main curse of humanity. We think that we know better, we do better; we won’t become those who are blamed by the descendants with the blackest words. Without even knowing we are walking step by step on the path of those who have already committed these errors.

And still we consider ourselves the clever ones. 

The twentieth and twenty-first centuries were full of events. Three World Wars occurred over a period less than a hundred years. They gained momentum exponentially as if someone out there in Heaven was trying to figure out how much our unfortunate planet could bear. 

World War III. The last War of humanity. 

Nobody expected it. Nobody knew. They didn’t think of consequences when they dropped bombs on the innocent people. They couldn’t find a compromise. They treated each other as enemies when the true enemy was waiting for its hour. 

I can’t make myself open a textbook. I refuse to believe in what had happened. But every morning I wake up and see the repercussions. The War happened two hundred years ago. My grandmother’s grandmother hadn’t been born yet. 

The War happened so long ago. The last War of humanity. And we are still paying its bill. 

They thought that people were their main threat. 

How wrong they were. 

You can predict man’s actions. Can build a logical chain, guess the strategy, send spies eventually. But you can’t predict the revenge of Mother Nature. 

It doesn’t have plans or strategy. It doesn’t have an intellect. 

There was a saying in the old days: “Do not mess with the Mother Nature”.  
Why does nobody listen? 

Humankind is nothing. When the Nature is angry no one can win. It doesn’t matter if you are strong and powerful or weak or innocent. You are losing this fight even if you don’t know about the fighting. You are dying in agony with those who are guilty of the tragedy. 

It’s been two hundred years. 

And the Nature didn’t stop to avenge us, the descendants of those who started this meaningless slaughter.

Handfuls of survivors who weren’t touched by radiation, who escaped the earthquakes and floods finally reunited. They managed to agree. Too late. 

They found ways to have a life. They adapted. But the human is no longer the king of Nature. He is standing on the roadside of true power trying to stay alive. 

We are living behind the tall walls. You are safe as long as you are inside. The energy fields and shields surround us. Nothing is allowed to let in without the pretreatment. Even the air is dangerous. Rain? I’ve never seen the drops of fresh water falling from the skies. Only the scheduled territory irrigation from four to four fifteen every morning. 

The world outside will never be the same. 

I can’t make myself open the textbook.  
I don’t understand those people.  
What did they fight for?  
If it is the future they wanted?


End file.
